Turning the Tides
by wittychocolate
Summary: "It's funny how the people you love can be the cause of a bad day or be the reason why you feel like you're the luckiest man alive. Well at least, that's how I feel." Cargan. Gift-fic to mindapena.


A/N: Hey guys. I know that I said I wouldn't be updating any story until my finals were over, and technically I am not updating, in fact I am uploading a one-shot... There's a difference. (What? I'm studying to become a lawyer, I live for loopholes.)

Anyways, the reason for this one-shot is because today is the birthday of a very loyal reader and a good friend as well, **mindapena**. She requested me to update something on her birthday, a few weeks ago; and I decided to give her something better. I offered to write a one-shot for her. So if ever you like this story, go and thank mindapena and wish her a happy birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

It was official. I was having the worst day of my life. Ever.

Waking up on a couch is never pleasant. For those who have never slept on a couch, let me save you the trouble of finding out of how it feels- it feels horrible. I can already imagine you shaking your head and saying: "Well, why _did_ you sleep on the couch?" You see, my live-in boyfriend and I got into a nasty fight last night- words were screamed, small furniture were thrown, we both stormed off. Long story short- we almost broke up, haven't had make-up sex yet, and I ended up coming home later than Logan; which meant I was the one to sleep on the couch.

I know what you're thinking: "So what? You had a lover's spat and ended up sleeping on the couch. You are such a drama queen, Carlos." Wrong. Try again. You see, this bad start on my day had repercussions- a domino effect, if you will.

Continuing from where I left off, upon waking up I instinctively looked at the time. And let me tell you something; you want to know what's worse than waking up only to find out that you are already an hour late for work? Try waking up with a stiff neck _**and **_finding out that you were already an hour late for work. Sure it might be my fault that I overslept, since I had way too much to drink with Kendall last night complaining about my boyfriend- well, you get the idea.

After taking the quickest shower known to mankind (seriously, I should be on the Guinness' World Record or something), I found out that I left my car keys on the jeans I threw on the hamper last night- which of course Logan had already taken to the dry cleaners.

I loathe public transportation, but since I had no alternative- I had too much pride to call Logan for a ride- I braved the cold and hailed for a cab, ready to be chewed out by my boss.

Anyone who knows or have ever worked for Gustavo Rocque would take pity on anyone who gets on his wrong side. But for those who are lucky enough to have never met him let me describe him for you: "Spawn of Satan with bug-eyed glasses." I have my boyfriend to thank for that very accurate description.

Anyways, as soon as I stepped into the bakery- all hell broke loose. With Christmas just a couple of days away, people were ordering cakes for their parties and get-togethers. I have been working for Rocque's bakery for quite some time now, but ever since my boss got the Jett Stettson to advertise for us- business has never been the same. Sure, I've seen the bakery busy a lot of times already; but to actually see a long line of people that reached till the end of the block was something I thought I'd never see, and mind you- it was snowing.

Rocque didn't really spend a lot of time to chew me out for being late, seeing that he was too busy helping out with all the orders we got, but his extra death glares did not make any things easier.

"Garcia!" Rocque barked out as I was frosting a cake, "I expect you to stay late tonight. We have a lot of cakes that needs to be fully decorated by tomorrow." He glared at me through his bug-eyed glasses, as if challenging me to defy him. However, I was actually kind of glad to work late today. I needed space and time away from Logan.

For those you who are wondering what Logan and I fought about, well I think it's none of your goddamned business.

...

Fine, I'll tell you but only if all of you take my side.

You see, my boyfriend- Logan is actually a doctor. This of course meant that he was always busy. He refuses to admit that he's addicted to his work. So anyways; last night, I voiced out my concern for what seemed like the hundredth time. I told him that I was concerned about his health and our relationship. I told him that sometimes I felt he loved his job more than he loved me. He brushed it off, I got angry, and well the rest is history.

At around four in the afternoon, which was usually the time that I got off from work, I called Logan's mobile to tell him that I would be working late tonight. Sure I was angry at him, but I didn't want him to worry about me. After having all seven of my calls being dropped, I called his assistant.

"Hello, Camille?" I greeted immediately as she picked up. "Is Lo-"

"Carlos? Oh, hi. How have you been-"

"Fine. Is Logan busy? He keeps dropping my calls."

"What are you talking about? Dr. Mitchell resigned a few weeks ago." I heard Camille chuckle on the other line. After a few moments of me not responding, she may have finally figure out that I wasn't joking around. "Wait. You're serious? And here I thought you were just pulling a classic Garcia joke on me."

"So you're not joking around as well?" I made it clear in my voice that I was in no mood to play around.

"No. I wouldn't joke as something as serious as that. I know that it's none of my business, but are you two doing alright?"

"Yeah-" I cleared my throat to keep my voice from cracking. "Just going through a rough patch, is all."

"Oh okay then." She clearly did not believe me. "Please say hi to Dr. Mitchell for me."

After finally saying our goodbyes, I quickly returned to working not really wanting to speak to anyone. I was too lost in my thoughts, trying to reassure myself that Logan wouldn't cheat on me, right? Right. I mean Logan and I may not always see eye to eye, but if there was one thing I was sure about Logan- it was that he loves me.

But then again, why didn't he tell me that he resigned? Surely he would've have brought it up last night when I was accusing him of loving his job more than me. And more importantly, what was he doing ever since he resigned?

I spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the early evening coming up with different explanations for Logan's actions- or of lack thereof; none of which made me feel any better. I should have a little more faith in him, right? But that was easier said than done, especially with him being a little too distant and secretive lately.

At around eight in the evening, Rocque had finally let me go home. As I exited the kitchen, I saw that the bakery was deserted except for Kendall. As soon as he saw me, he stood up and smiled at me.

"Finally!" Kendall clapped me on my back and ushered me outside. "Logan was right about Gustavo being Satan's spawn with bug-eyed glasses."

"Uhhh Kendall," I looked at him as we stepped outside into the cold. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but why are you here?"

"That my friend," Kendall grinned. "Is a secret. Now stop asking questions. You're already late as it is. Now here's what's going to happen. I will take you to your house and you will shower as quickly as possible. Then you will put on something nice; got it?"

I frowned and nodded, not really happy not knowing what was going on.

"Look, Kendall. I know that you're just trying to cheer me up, but Logan and I will get through this okay? I don't really feel like going out tonight." I said as we finally got to my house. I kind of found it weird that Logan wasn't still home yet; which of course made me start thinking about what he was doing with his time.

"Carlos, just do what I say." The blonde crossed his arms. "Don't make me drag you and make you shower by myself." He threatened. I obliged, knowing that he would really do it, as he had already done that before. "Good boy. Now, hurry up. We're already late!"

After following Kendall's instructions, I stepped out and found Kendall in the living room, also dressed in nice clothes. As soon as he saw me emerge out of my room, he quickly dragged me and shoved me into his car.

"Wait a minute." Kendall glanced at me as he drove on. "Can I at least know where we're going?"

"You ask way too many stuff, Carlitos. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Kendall stopped the car in front of a fancy hotel, which utterly confused me. I was expecting him to take me to a fancy bar or even a strip club to try and cheer me up, but a hotel was just downright weird- and maybe even a little creepy.

"Kendall- is there something you're not telling me?" I refused to budge even though he was already trying to drag me. "You know that Logan and I are together, right?"

My best friend dropped my hand and laughed for a full three minutes. Once his chuckling subsided he tried dragging me again. "Stop being so stubborn. We're already late."

Giving up at trying to figure out what was going on, I followed Kendall as led us up a grand stairway and through a door. At first it was pitch black, but as soon as the two of us entered, the lights turned on and a chorus of "Surprise" boomed.

I looked around and saw friends and my immediate family in dresses and coats. I also noticed that Logan was amongst the crowd. He smiled tentatively, but I ignored him and went to my mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" Hopefully she would make sense of everything that was happening.

"Carlos!" She clapped a hand over her mouth, showing that she was shocked. "How can you forget your own anniversary?" I froze on the spot as soon as I heard her words. I now felt horrible for fighting with Logan last night and even ignoring him earlier. I excused myself and quickly looked for my boyfriend to which proved to be impossible.

When I finally found Logan's dad and was about to ask if he knew where Logan was, I heard Logan's voice which was amplified by what seemed to be a microphone.

"Excuse me. If I may have everyone's attention?" I turned around and saw him on the stage. The guests' murmur quieted down and paid attention to Logan. "Thank you." I smiled a little as he grinned and scratched the back of his head- an act which I find completely adorable.

"As you all know, today is Carlos and I's anniversary. It was on this day, three years ago that I agreed to be Carlos' boyfriend." I heard some of the guests sigh and giggle.

"Where is Carlos?" Someone who sounded like James shouted. "He should be there with you!" A few others yelled out their noises of agreement, until everyone was chanting my name. Logan's dad pushed me lightly, telling me to get up on stage. I obliged and got up the stage, glancing at Logan as he smiled again at me. Our guests clapped and whistled. Logan put his hand up to quiet them down.

"If everyone would just settle down. I would like to say some things to Carlos." He tugged at his collar nervously and faced me. "Carlos, we've known each other since the third grade. You were always there for me when I needed you the most..." Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? "Lately you've been telling me that you feel like I've been neglecting you, that I don't have enough time for you..." He was going to propose! "Well, I want to tell you today that..." I took a deep breath, ready to say yes- to accept his offer. "I would no longer be working at the hospital! I'm going to have my own clinic just a few blocks away from our house!"

My heart deflated and I felt stupid for assuming things. Our guests clapped and chanted for us to kiss. I tried to keep smiling and act happy for Logan's success. Owning a small private clinic was such a huge step for him. We gave in to the crowd's demands.

"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." I whispered after kissing him. "I just wish you told me earlier- so we didn't fight during our anniversary."

"Which you forgot." He playfully retorted. He looked at the crowd again and started scratching his chin. "Oh! I forgot to ask Carlos something." He turned back to me and dropped on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

I swear for a second, the whole world stopped. I could no longer hear the cheers of our guests nor see the guests themselves. All I could hear was my own heartbeat and the only person I had eyes for was Logan. I saw him starting to look worried and scared, but I quickly tackled him to the ground and kissed him passionately. When I finally had to come up for air he looked up at me, giving me his most charming smile.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"As long as you promise to keep making my bad days into days I would never trade for."

It's funny how the people you love can be the cause of a bad day or be the reason why you feel like you're the luckiest man alive. Well at least, that's how I feel.

* * *

A/N: Well? Did you like it? I know that this is my first story with a first person perspective, and I hope that it wasn't that horrible.

What do you think **mindapena**? Was it an awful gift? Here have a gift receipt so you could trade it in if it doesn't fit you. Hehehe.

Please leave a review!

Love lots and keep on rushing!


End file.
